Team BONE
by Bradao
Summary: A quick summary of my Fancharacters that the main story will be about. My first team, Team BONE, I'll be adding in Team GALE, and Team SNOW later, as well as any other characters that I throw in. Leave me a message for questions.


Name: Burai Kibo

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Appearance: A white haired Panda Faunas with Thick Glasses. He wears a White Golf Shirt under a Black vest that has an Ash Paw Print emblem on its back and checkered sleeves, as well as long Black gloves. He also wears black cargo pants, and a pair of black and white checkered shoes. He is tall for his age at 6'1", and has dark circles around his eyes, due to his late night study readings.

Emblem: Ash Paw Print

Weapon of Choice: High Powered Katana Magnums. A pair of High powered magnums that are lined with a thick blade next to the trigger guard along the long barrel, appearing like a hand axe or bayonet. The blade unfolds into a Katana, becoming a Gunblade. The Barrel on Each one is the opposite color of the other, one barrel white, the other black, one blade white, the other black, etc. They can connect at the butt of the guns to become a double bladed sword. His third weapon comes as more of a last resort, a blue Shirasaya with no tsuba. He uses it in remembrance of his foster sister, Seiryu and only in last ditch efforts, finishing moves, or in revenge. When he is unarmed he uses Xing Yi Quan to fend off attackers long enough to get to his weapons.

Weapon Name: Monochrome, Domino, and Azure.

Specialty: Strategy and Hand to Hand

Personality: Burai is a very brave individual with a strong sense of justice. Ever since he lost his foster sister, he tries to make all the friends he can thinking that they can help him become a better and stronger person. He also seeks revenge on the Half-Grimm creature Leopard, and searches for any kind of lead to exact that revenge.

Skills: Agility, Hand to Hand combat, and strategy. He does best when he can see an entire battlefield, and knows what he's up against. If not, he will toy with an enemy to see how strong they really are. His true fighting style is Iaido but will only use that as his final choice. When dual wielding he uses niten ichi-ryu style. 

Aura Semblance: Aura Enhanced Attacks.

He can use his aura to enhance his strikes, hand to hand, blade, and even to defend against other attacks. His Semblance is Strategy, he can quickly think on his toes, as if slowing the world around him, taking in new information quickly.

History: Burai was an orphan faunas, found by the Fenhuang family who wanted to use him as a publicity stunt. They adopted him and treated him as their own child, hoping that their Dust Company would be seen in a better light by the Faunas Community, the White Fang, and the community. He was raised seen less in the eyes of his foster father, but in public, he would grin and bear it. That was, until that day. When Burai was 12, Mr. Fenghuang took the family on a vacation to the mountains where he hoped to have some peace and quiet, while the girls and burai would be able to play around and practice their skills if they like, after all, he hoped at least one of them would become the heir, though they all seemed to want to become huntresses. During the vacation Burai decided to play in the woods with Seiryu, the youngest sister though, 2 years ahead of him. He found a cave and went in which is when he narrowly made it out alive, a stream of flame nearly hitting him. He ran out, and Seiryu told Burai to go get the family while she protected him. A man came out of the cave with a white mask cloaked in black. He introduced himself as Leopard stating that he needed to kill any who saw him, and then became a Leopard like creature and attacked. Burai ran as Seiryu yelled don't look back, he got back to the cabin, and a small army ended up following with the family as they came to the scene of a forest fire with Seiryu laying on the ground, dead and burning. Burai in desperation tried to put out the fire but ended up terribly burning his arms. Mr. Fenghuang held a funeral shortly after and blamed Burai for it all. He kicked Burai down to servant rank, but the rest of the family saw him as no less than before. It was then that Burai saw what happened because he wasn't strong enough, and because he was too scared to do anything, and made a vow to help everyone he could by becoming a Hunter. Mrs. Fenghuang and the other girls taught him some of their own moves, and sent him secretly to Sanctum. He kept his head down, and did as he was told, studying as much as he could and becoming a high up student, but he didn't want too much attention incase his foster father found out. However, while playing a game of chess by himself, the headmaster asked to play him, and the two played for hours into what they believed to be a stalemate, when Burai made a move to take a piece with the King that the headmaster hadn't seen as a possibility, making both kings unable to move, a single move from either side would result in a check mate. The Headmaster impressed, and knowing Burai held back, told Burai that he and Ozpin were old friends, and that he could arrange Burai to move their, one year ahead of schedule. Burai jumped on the opportunity as it was agreed to be a secret from the Fenghuang corporation of course, except for those that already knew about what he was doing. It's just a few weeks now before Burai would leave his old dorm for the Airship to Beacon.

Likes: Outcasts, Sushi, Marshmallows, Cold, Classical Music, friends, family

Hates: Pickles, Stuck Ups, Leopard, Faunas Haters, Hot Weather, sad goodbyes

Based On: The Legend of the Panda

Name: Orchid Ushitora

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Appearance: Orchid is a tall girl at 6'0", very strong, and has long straight purple hair. She wears a purple Happi with blue and red accents, along with purple shoulder armor. She wears a pair of black shorts with leggings and straw sandals. Around her waist is a tiger print vest with a hood, the hood having two little horns coming out of the top.

Emblem: Tomoe

Weapon of Choice: Quad-purpose Anti-Armor Kanabo. A large spiked bat like weapon, its spikes double as mines which can be strategically placed, or manually detonated by trigger to push momentum into the weapon. At the top of it, is a barrel that can be used as either a high powered sniper, or a machine gun. The cloth around the Kanabo can be unfurled and used as a mid-ranged weapon, the cloth very pliable and long allowing for a fast swinging to be made with it.

Weapon Name: Rakka Sakura

Specialty: Melee and Crowd Control

Personality: Orchid is normally a shy girl, who only keeps to a small group of close friends, and loves to talk about weapons, having made hers especially for herself. However, she has a bad split personality problem. When she sneezes, she changes her entire self into one of two other personalities. Her Blue personality, who is a calm, calculating, and accurate person, who could easily be the top student in any class, and her Red personality, an erratic and fun loving side who doesn't know how to focus very well, and likes to pick fights.

Skills: Immense Strength, and Durability. (Incredible Speed, Accuracy, and intelligence when blue, double Strength and Durability in Red, at cost of speed and thought.)

Aura Semblance: Form Change. She is still learning how to control her Semblance, as she constantly activates it when she sneezes, and it causes her to become basically, another person in all but memory. It even causes her hair and clothes to change color with her. If she fully realized it, she would be able to increase her own abilities to that of a demon.

History: Orchid grew up in the country as a farm girl, not really knowing much outside of her life of dealing with everyday chores and the occasional grimm creature. She grew up not knowing anything other than fighting Grimm and farming, her only two sources of life and where her personality began splitting. She read the occasional book to keep herself educated to the outside world, but other than that, she had nothing else. When her family's farm was bought by the Fenghuang Dust Company because of a possible Dust Vein found nearby, she had nothing to do with her life but take on more grimm, since the farm was gone. She was sad, but at the same time happy to find that the dust would be helping people in other countries. She began going to a proper school to become a huntress and her parents liked the idea. Now she heads to beacon to put her brains and brawn to the test.

Likes: Sunrises, Sweets, Fruit, Quiet, reading, and sometimes fighting.

Hates: Money, Sour, Rapier Wasps, Loud interruptions, and sometimes fighting

Based On: Red Oni and Blue oni

Name: Fenghuang-Pingguo Nell

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Appearance: A short girl with a ponytail, wearing a crimson frog tie shirt on top of an orange and red tank top. She has a black combat skirt, and black leggings leading to red and black boots with slightly high heels.

Emblem: Half an Apple

Weapon of Choice: Dust-Loading Drill Lance Crossbow. DLDLC

A Lance weapon that can spin to increase the impact, the lance having four veins going up from its hand to the tip, and can open up to reveal a crossbow design within. The weapon has 4 dust chambers which each vein is attached to, when opened the crossbow can fire a bolt of dust energy at a high velocity. When spun in crossbow mode, it can launch many different bolts at one time, but exhausts much of the dust within the weapon.

Weapon Name: Overture

Specialty: Sharp shooting and speed

Personality: Nell is a happy fun loving girl that always wants to prove that she is the best. She uses her title as an heiress to get what she wants, but would rather be a normal Huntress. Anytime someone issues a challenge, she always tries to show that she's best. She hates when people get in her way, but is much better when she has warmed up to people.

Skills: Skilled at repelling attacks with her Lance, and sharp shooting, as well as incredibly fast speed.

Aura Semblance: She uses her Aura to protect her eyes, causing them to focus and see at nearly 50x it's normal magnification. Using this, she can snipe with her crossbow with relative ease. Her semblance however are Glyphs that allow her to teleport small objects a short distance away, which can allow her to launch her crossbow ammunition from multiple angles.

History: Nell was raised getting everything she wanted, but she disliked it. Her family married into the Fenghuang and she appeared to be the closest thing to an heiress that the family may have. But she wanted to be a huntress, though the thought of being the heiress of the Fenghuang Dust Company did pique her interest. She had been trained in self-defense at a young age, and was constantly pushed by her family to become the best that she could be. So, she began training to be a huntress, thinking that it wouldn't be too hard, especially since the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company would be doing the same, and she wanted badly to prove that she was just as good, since the Fenghuang Company wasn't as highly regarded.

Likes: Hunting, Marksmanship, intellectuals, cake

Hates: Dotting people, cold weather, dumb people, lies

Based On: William Tell

Name: Eisenhans "Eisen" Oberon

Gender: Male

Age: Appears 17

Appearance: Eisen is an average sized lanky boy with golden hair and fair skin, standing at 5'9", wearing a brown short sleeve collared v-neck shirt under an iron chest plate. He wears a pair of beige pants and brown combat boots. He also wears black fingerless gloves.

Emblem: Golden Apple

Weapon of Choice: Blade Rifle Ammunition Variation Experimental (B.R.A.V.E.) A large rifle built to use various types of rounds and ammunition, with a large oversized blade along the weapon's length. It has three modes of guns, the first being a High Powered Sniper rifle, the 2nd a machine gun, and the third being anti-armor explosive rounds. The Weapon, while powerful, drains a considerable amount of energy to lug around for long periods of time, as well as use in its special modes. To combat this, he is also equipped with an arm blade, and a machine gun hand. With a quick movement, his arms can be exchanged for either a blade or machine gun.

Weapon Name: Brave Blade

Specialty: Defense, Crowd Control, Espionage

Personality: Eisen is a strange curious boy, constantly wanting to learn, and not understanding some basic things. Eisen loves to mimic others and can do so to a T. Bad puns are by far his favorite kind of jokes, and laughs hysterically from them, usually.

Skills: Being an Android, Eisen has skills that most wouldn't believe if they saw it. His strength and endurance is above a normal person's by far. He has the ability to remove his limbs, and even change his entire physical appearance to anyone else's that he has seen for an extended period of time.

Aura Semblance: Being an Android (I assume) he has no aura.

History: Eisen was made to be a sentient android that would be used as a body double, and body guard. Eisen was to be used to mimic the voice, appearance, and mannerisms of a person who was to speak, usually targeted by such organizations as the white fang, and then eliminate the assassins, or to be placed with an important person to protect them from whatever things may come their way while traveling. His arsenal was meant so that he could be a one-android army. But, during their test run to see how well he could fight, he began to question things as he took out the other androids and robots. He began looking at his own programming, and wondered what it was like to have his own life; a life outside of being another person. So he asked his "father" if he could go to school, and he agreed, as long as he did not openly show his abilities, unless for testing purposes. The scientists responsible for him thought this to be a great opportunity for him to learn to act like an actual person, instead of reading from a script that they give him.

Likes: Acting, Learning, Friends, Taste

Hates: Thought of Death, Sticky Foods

Based On: Iron John and the Prince


End file.
